Talk:Ritualist Necromancer
I beleive spawning power does in fact work with undead minions, though you need to be ritualist for your primary class to have the spawning power atribute, so your minions would be at level 14 max. They will probably have more health but lower attack and perhaps lower armour. Death nova works very well with the ritualist's skill "signet of creation" wich gives animated creatures in the area +1...6 regen, then destroys them all after 30 seconds. I have used signet of creation on my minions, then spamed death nova, sent them in and bam- 840eoe bomb. -Nerzhul King (dainedwards@gmail.com) :It is confirmed that Spawning Power works on Minions as well as Ranger Spirits. -- 04:03, 27 January 2006 (UTC) I am loving this combination... I use Explosive Growth and Animate Bone Minions, and Boon of Creation for some extra health and energy. I only put 4-6 points into Death Magic, the rest into the ritualist attributes. This means my minions aren't very powerful, but are expendable. They do far more damage from the explosions when they are created than they would do on their own anyway, and I quite often sacrifice the ones I have to make new ones for the explosion. Sometimes it takes some moving around so that you are nearer the corpses by the enemies to get the explosions, but you can do a lot of damage to a lot of foes this way. A Comparison to the N/Rt Soul Reaping vs. Boon of Creation :Sheesh, nothing yet? I guess I'll put in another two cents. This is just my personal observations, but the Rt/N, especially the Explosive Growth Minion Bomber build, works on a completely different tempo than the classic Necro-main MM, whether the N/Mo_Post-26th_April_Update_Minion_Master, N/Mo_Factions_Minion_Master, or N/E_Renewal_Minion_Master. The crucial realization is that the Rit/N can claim superior Energy efficiency with max Boon, as she gains an energy surplus upon Animation in addition to natural energy regen, whileas the MM must constantly depend upon his max Soul Reaping, teammates, and minions for a fresh supply of corpses, energy, and healing. The MM must Animate everytime the skill recharges, or risk falling behind. In addition, the MM has no way to regain energy without some sort of sacrifice. Consume Corpse is deemed too risky in this instance, as it may expose you to melee combat. Furthermore, no spell in the Explosive Creation main build or variations, with the exception of Animate Bone Fiend and Animate Vampiric Horror, (which I've never seen anyone use anyhow,) is over 15 Energy cost. Therefore, the Rit can sit back and relax in relative comfort and cast the other spells in her repertoire with no fear of suddenly running out, as long as she keeps up the Boons and Animates. --BarGamer 12:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Higher-level minions(Death Magic) vs. healthier minions (Spawning Power) Blood Magic vs. Restoration Magic :Except for Orders and Wells, primarily self-only heal/regen vs. heals with varying targets. --BarGamer 12:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Curses vs. Channeling Magic :Different kinds of conditions? --BarGamer 12:45, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Necromancer armor vs. Ritualist armor Insert ideas and comments here.